Question: Jessica did 18 fewer push-ups than Kevin at night. Kevin did 84 push-ups. How many push-ups did Jessica do?
Solution: Kevin did 84 push-ups, and Jessica did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $84 - 18$ push-ups. He did $84 - 18 = 66$ push-ups.